Vampire
by Cupcakeyummy
Summary: Sliy lives a normal life when suddenly a transfer sudent comes in, asking about her dad. Then her friends bring her to this big building, with a boy by the fireplace. Wait, she's not human? "Original story just made up...so don't know what catagory to put it in..."
1. Chapter 1

In my warm cozy bed, sleeping, resting, snoring..."Sliy(sly)! Wake up! You don't want to be late for school, now do you?"

I pulled the pillow on top of my head and grumbled,"What now?"

"Get up! You're late!"

I threw the pillow aside. "What? Liza why didn't you tell me?"

"I just _did _!" Liza my little sister said, annoyed. I ignore her. Slipped on a T-shirt that said peace out.

"Sliy I have a present for you." Mom called from the kitchen. I raced down the stairs because moms presents are the best! As mom hummed happily, I untied the golden lace with a beautiful violet wrapper. There stood a locket with a gold dragon wrapped around it and ruby smacked in the middle. It was beautiful but I was disappointed. I was hoping for a statue of the gods for my god collection.

But I managed to croak out, "Thanks, mom." As mom rapped the necklace around my neck, with a confused look, Amber my best friend, poked her head into the front door.

" Is this some mother and daughter time? Because if not, **the bus is here!**" Amber, my friend, giggled as she talked

"Bye mom." I rushed outside to meet with Amber. Today, Amber was dressed in a lovely white shirt, and short jeans.

We hopped onto the bus and sat next to Sadie. "Did you finish today's math homework? It was so hard for me." Amber whinnied.

"It ain't that hard." replied Sadie, my other best friend. Sadie has a cowboy accent that she claims she doesn't like. Sadie's a girly-girl and girly-girls, don't have cowboy accents.

"We have a quiz today on that chapter, who studied?" I asked.

"I did!" Jenny interrupted. Jenny, let me tell you this now, is not a normal person.

"Come on Jenny, back to your seat.", said Brain. Brain is Jenny's brother. Jenny whined but sat back down.

"Wanna grab some hot chocolate on the way home?", Amber said, turning back to us.

"Amber!" Sadie and I said together, with a laugh. Amber loves chocolate.

"Our day didn't even start yet!" Sadie said with a sigh.

Then the bus stopped. Sadie, Amber, and I were the last to get off the bus.

Amber,Sadie, and me walked to the classrooms. For first period and second period we were not in the same class. So we said our goodbyes and walked away.

As I sat on my desk, a girl came over and sat next to me. When she looked at me shocked, she dropped her pencil. I wondered why. When she picked it up I was surprised to see a very shy face. Must be the new girl. She had brown straight hair with brown eyes, what most people would call pretty. The teacher took a chalk and wrote, "Hi! my name is !" She looked the exact opposite of the girl right next to me. She wore all black and wore layers of layers of makeup. Most people gasped when they saw her face. She would glare at the people and would tell them to meet her after class. Luckily, I was used to the horrible face from looking at the church people. All their faces are old, wrinkly, and tired looking. Anyway off topic.

When was teaching science I almost fell asleep. So once and awhile I would take a little glance at the girl right next to me. I purposely dropped my pencil, to start a conversation.

"Um, I dropped my pencil can you help pick it up for me, please?" I asked.

Without talking, she slowly bent down and picked up the wooden pencil.

"Thanks, and may I ask, what's your name?"

"Athena."

"Oh, very nice name Athena. Say, isn't that the name of the Greek goddess of wisdom?"

She fidgeted and said, "I believe so."

"Stop talking that's your first warning!" said from the background.

"Hi, my names Sliyliesta. Since it's hard to pronounce, call me Sliy.(sly)"

"Your name is not hard to pronounce, it's quite easy." she stared down at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for Athena when the lunch bell rang. I lightly touched her on her shoulder. She jumped a little bit.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." She replied. I brought her under the big old tree were me and my friends usually meet. I introduced my friends to Athena and they seemed to get along.

5th and 6th period went by like a bullet. I invited Athena to my house.

At my house, Athena said she had a perfect family but she wanted to live alone because she might cause trouble for her parents. I explained that I had a mom, and a younger sister. I explained that my dad died in a car accident. "Honey?" My mom poked her head in. "I brought some cookies for you and your friends."

"Thanks mom."

As we waited for each other to finish our cookies, Athena asked to see if she could see our backyard. * * * * As we walked up to our backyard that connects to our backyard, I wondered why Athena wanted to go to the backyard out of all the places in the house where she can be. Athena started walking to a tiny gate that had beautiful carving curves and sharp twists. If formed a picture of a throne room. Touching the gate she asked me, "Did you see this before?"

"Um...this is a new house so I haven't explored it yet..." I trailed off. Amber came from behind me.

"So...who want's to go down the street and buy some hot chocolate with m_WHAO! What is that. Tell me thats not some gate to throne-ville or something." Sadie didn't pay much attention to it and suggested we went back inside to get some more cookies, but Athena didn't seem too bright to that idea. After a while of talking about each other, I decided that Athena was a nice girl and I invited all of them to a sleep over.

Sadie and Amber sat right up and said, "I'll go call my mom." they said at at the same time, so it sounded like they rehearsed it. A pang of jealousy shot through me, ever since we were small we were together but it always felt like sadie and amber were BFF'S and I was just the third wheel. I realized Athena was staring at me. I blushed.

"So..." she blushed, "remember anything about your father?" I could feel my palms getting sweaty. Its hard to talk about a dead father, he only stuck around till I was seven. I sighed, hoping she will get the point and back off, but her big brown eyes sunk into my yellow eyes. You're probably wondering why I have yellow eyes, but I don't know either.

I gulped down my saliva and croaked out, "My dad has yellow eyes just like me. and light blond hair. He always loved me...us." I started crying, "Mom loved him. He didn't have to leave." I wiped the tears from my face. I didn't know why I was telling Athena all this, probably because I had to say it to someone.

"Anything else?" Her voice was cold. Her stare was threatening.

Before I could stop myself I said, "He had a deep scar under his left eye!" I gasped. Mom told me to never tell anyone about that scar, I didn't know why but I did what I was told, until now.  
As fast as a blur she sat up and smashed me to the wall. A jolt of pain ran through my neck to my spine. I gasped for air. "You have no idea,"she said, "how long I have been looking for his daughter." her laugh was so shrill and high that it could wake mother nature from her slumber. "I even thought he must've sent you to another planet!"

"What?" I groaned. I felt like crying, I could barely make out the words she was saying and my head felt like it was on fire. I wondered why no one could hear all this racket. My hands slid on the wall and I felt something hard. Desperately grabbing at it, I yanked it off the wall and smashed it on Athena's head. Acting as if it did not affect her, she whipped to bloodied wood chips off her face.

She laughed, "If I were an puchet I would be howling in pain right now." a grin spread across her face, "you surely know what I'm talking about! Oh, I forgot! Your dad ABANDONED you!" She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. She still had her grip.

Just then Amber and Sadie burst in holding tiny marble sized FLOATING lights. They were covered it fur. Acting like ninja's, they dashed toward me. Sadie jumped and landed on Athena's head as Amber tied bandages around her hands. I slid to the ground rubbing my neck. I swear I could hear sadie say, "I hate killing my own kind..."

I woke up with a start. I had a slight headache and didn't feel like going to school. Then, all the memories from yesterday came storming back. Were Amber and Sadie always that athletic? My stomach growled, realizing that I was in an unknown room, I jumped out of bed. I was still in my last night clothes, they stank of blood and sweat. On the bed was a brand new shorts and a red tank, my arms still feeling numb, I slipped them on.

Walking down the hall, I met my mom and my little sister, "Where are we?" my little sister asked, clearly frightened.

Just then, Amber and Sadie walked in dressed in black clothing noticing us Amber said, "Oh, you're awake."looking at frightened look at our faces. She quickly added,"Do not fear. This it anti-puchet island! A whole island without any puchet!"

"It's not a'l that grea't" said sadie, "Amber thinks everything puchet free it totally busten'!"

I felt like fainting, "We're trapped in this huge building I got attacked by innocent Athena and my dad had something to do with it and you guys are talking about puchet?What _**is**_ puchet?" Amber and Sadie stared at each other. Murmured something like _oh...right...should we?...maybe not now..._

They turned to us and said, "Lets have tour around the building shall we?" They said in synchronized voices. They led us down the hall. We stopped at a big door. Beautiful carvings were carved just like the carvings on my backyard door. My fingers traced the doors carvings, through the twists and curves. Stopping short above a mark. The mark none other than, a throne. Amber opened the large door and we all stepped inside. The walls we covered in beautiful rose paintings. The ceiling was covered with angels that were carved into the wood. In front of me was a living room, a rug covered in autumn leaves. One large brown sofa with chocolate colored pillows settled neatly, and two red chairs with red stained zebra skin. A flat screen TV playing Hannah Montana on Disney Channel, probably the most normal thing I've seen all day!

Amber and Sadie left us to explore out "room". We walked into a door and found ourselves in a BIG bathroom. The shower had glass slides and the tiles on the floors looked like marble. There were two sinks, two showers, one tub , and three toothbrushes. Not to mention the huge mirror! Walking out of the bathroom(still gaping) we walked right into the bedroom. The bed was huge! King sized X2! There were two smaller sized beds full sized X2. The pillow and blankets were both pink. A door leading to a bathroom, and a door leading to a closet. The closet. Where do I get started? So...the closet is a walk-in closet. The were shelves on each wall. In the middle was a big mirror. Floating. FLOATING? What? I put my hand on the mirror and it _went in_. I freaked out and quickly pulled it out. I looked at the shelves. I saw that on one shelf was piles of modern fashionable clothes about the size for me. Next was a shelf that had light and frilly clothing. The other shelf was full of cute short dresses that had blue, white, red, and green silk. These shelves were probably customized for us.

Notice how I use "Probably" a lot. Mostly because my BFF's won't tell me anything! I stomped outside. Mom and Liza was sprawled on the bed fallen asleep. Looking at them like that I did realize that I need some rest but using this chance I could sneak away without my mom getting worried. I quietly opened the door and closed it quickly. Outside was hollow and not a soul in sight. My footsteps echoing with every step. I found a door that looked big enough to be an important room so I barged in. Inside was a library. Book from all directions and angels faced me. A fireplace shown brightly in the dark room. On a chair was a sleeping boy, his back facing me.


	3. Chapter 3

**H**is dark brown hair covering his eyes. The glow of the fire reflecting off of his pale skin . I sat next to him. As if woken by a deep slumber he rubbed his eyes and stared at me. His round auburn eyes caught mine. I was first to break the ice, "I'm Sliy. I'm new here. Got lost as you can see." He squinted, as if trying to focus on me.

Yawning he said, "I'll show you around." We walked out of the room and into a bigger room. The music room. Ever since I was small I loved music. This room was grand.

Satisfied I ask, "What's your name?" Suddenly looking very pale, he walked out of the room. _That was weird__._What? Who said that? I turned around. No one was there. Creeped out, I walked as silently as possible out of that room. Once I was out, I dashed toward where we c

ame from. I went into a room that looked like our door and opened it. A big cloud of vanilla perfume hit me like a baseball to a bat. Inside was my "BFF's" dressed in beautiful silk dresses.

"Oh, my! Sliy, you look..." Amber stammered, "Nice?" She said it in a way that clearly says _you look absolutely horrid! your hair is like a birds nest and your face is full of scratches, don't get me started on your skin!_ Looking at the mirror next to me I winced. I did look like I might throw up any second. My normal dark red hair was tangled in a crazy mess, my eyes had swollen and my skin looked like its been dunked in a mud spa, did I mention there was a big gash on my left cheek?

Sadie, noticing my awkwardness, moved toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Come here Sliy we'll get you fixed up." I hesitated, was I scared of them? It just seemed like a second ago when we were still laughing and having totally rocking slumber parties, now they talk so stiffly and formerly like I were some type of stranger and we never shared any type of experience with each other. "I'll call the maids." this snapped her out of her thoughts. You have maids? In just a few seconds the maids arrived. They were nothing like she imagined. They were both women, one had strawberry blonde hair as the other had dark brown. On the blonde one's hips rested a sword, as the other on the back held a bow and arrow. They were both very pretty and very slim. "Evelyn and Vicky, please take Sliy to our washroom." Amber said stiffly. She pointed at the blond, "This is Evelyn, she and Vicky will get you cleaned up."

They ushered me into the hall and led me to a small normal looking door. We went inside, and closed the door behind them. Vicky yanked my coat off. Startled, I pushed her. Well, at least tried to. Before I even thought about pushing her she moved aside, like reflex. "Ms. Sliy, we have to get you into the bath." She said coolly, pointing toward a rose pink tub.

"I'll do it myself." and after taking off my clothes, I sank into the tub. As I was in the tub, they scrubbed on shampoo that smelled of lavender. I closed my eyes and thought of everything. Athena, my friends, my family, _**my dad.**_ Why had Athena wanted to know about my dad? "What is a Puchet?" suddenly remembering the question that was never answered. Evelyn smiled, "It means _mortal._"

Liza

You think being the little sister is lucky? Not for me! Sometimes I wonder if there was a mistake and I'm the older sibling. Today, I woke up from my alarm clock. I smiled to myself, it's THE first day of school! I got up and wore my ruffled pink skirt with a new shirt that had a white tank-top and half-jacket (what I call it) with rainbow butterflies. I spent all last night picking out this outfit, because who wants to look bad on the first day of school? I combed my honey colored straight hair, brushed my white teeth, and put on some eyeliner.

I went downstairs to make some pancakes for me and my sister, mom already went to work. After making four perfect pancakes I pour maple syrup over them and called out to Sliy. It was already 7:15, why wasn't she up yet? Frowning, I stomped upstairs, opened the door, and said, " Sliy, wake up! You don't want to be late for school, now do you?"

She grumbled and farted and said, "What now?"

"You're late!" I replied.

" Sliy, I have a present for you." Mom yelled from the kitchen. So she _**was**_ home. Sliy quickly got dressed and roughly pushed me aside. Mom was always giving Sliy presents, but she never gives _**me **_presents.

By the time I came downstairs, Sliy was gone. Her pancake lay untouched. Mom was putting on her silk red coat, "Umm...Liza, have a great day." She briskly walked out, her stiletto heels tapping the ground like sharp cat claws. I was alone.

_HONK HONK. _That's my driver, I thought, as I walked out the door.

I got into the car as Ashley (my driver), started driving before I closed the car door. She drove me to school without saying a word. I hopped off. A group of girls crowded around me.

"How was your morning?"

"Nice shirt."

"What shampoo do you use?"

"Omg! Cute shoes!"

"Hi!"

I felt dizzy, I walked as calming as possible. My "followers" strutted behind me. I walked into 0 period.

"Hello, darlings of Corckman High! The new juniors that will soon become seniors in no time!" Twittered a tall lipsticked lady in the front of the room. "I'm Ms. Laney, your 0 period teacher from now on!" Noticing all our awkward silence, she smoothed her blue mini skirt and twirled her long wavy brown hair. "So... darlings, we have two transfer students, they're twins, and come in!" As if on cue, the door burst open and two teenagers stepped in. I first noticed the boy. Looking at his dark brown hair and taking in his brown sleepy looking eyes. Next to him was a girl, most likely his sister. She had light brown hair, almost dark blond. Her grey eyes reflected the sunlight. Each step they took made the ground quiver beneath them. "This is Vladimir and Jacqueline.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Jacqueline grinned. Vladimir didn't say a word. Jacqueline sat on the opposite of the room as Vladimir sat right next to me. I tried not to glance at him, but it was really hard. He smelled like an odd combination of vanilla and maple wood. I could see other girls covertly glancing at him.

At last, lunch came. I met my best friend/boyfriend, and as always, he had his black bag slung casually over his muscular shoulder, and his light blond hair swaying on his head. He had his back turned to me. Quietly, I tapped him on the shoulder. With his bright sunny smile he turned to face me. Lightly, I kissed him on the cheek. Looking flushed he said, " Hi Liza, did you meet the new kids yet?" a goofy smile.

"Yes, Vladimir and Jacqueline right?"

"Oh, you didn't meet the others?"

"Who else is there?"


	4. Chapter 4

i'll most likely update it on the start of winter break 12-22-12


	5. Chapter 5

**"Why am I here?"Sliy asked.  
"Master Hardman wishes to see you." Vicky answered.  
"Is that why i'm getting dressed up?" Sliy asked again, as she slipped on to a silk red dress.  
The maids giggled, "NO, silly. He's already married. To Mistress Alina. Oh, she's so elegant and graceful, I wish I were her." Evelyn sighed as she tightened the bow on Sliy's hair.  
"So why AM i here?"  
"Yours to know and ours to tell." then, without another word they slipped out of the room. Sliy watched them leave, then inspected herself in the mirror. She wore a long silk red dress that dragged on the tile floor. A red bow centered in the back of her head. Pulling two bundles of hair on either side of the head, forming a crown. He wore a red choker, and she had eye shadow, tinted red. Sliy always thought she had the perfect legs, but thSliy  
e dress enhanced her legs, making it seem even longer.  
A knock on the door.  
"Come in?" Sliy said, not even sure if she was allowed to say that, this wasn't even her room.  
A young man entered the room, he looked like he was in his twenties, "Ah, Sliy, long time no see! Last time I saw you, you were a little thing!"  
Sliy stood there dumbfounded. He had his curls, fall just below the eyes. He looked fairly handsome, and woman in their right mind would fall head over heels with him. But Sliy wasn't engulfed in that, she was wondering why she had that nagging feeling in the back of her head, that sense of familiarity...  
Then, a beautiful woman came into view. When I say beautiful, I mean Shiny she was so bright, that she made the newly waxed floor look dull.  
"Oh, Hardman. Don't freak her out, she probably doesn't even remember you." The woman spoke in perfect english, every syllable spoken with clear pronunciation. She extended a arm, "Nice to meet you, daughter of an old friend of mine. I am head of this Firm, also known as F-4190. You may call me Alina."  
"Have you met our daughter?Amber?"**

Next thing I knew, I was in a bed, lying down. I looked up and saw my mom, pacing around. Wheres Sliy?  
"We have to go look for Sliy, she could be in trouble!" Mom sniffled.  
"Mom, calm down. We can walk down the halls and look for her. Door after door." I said, clearly frightened. Where are we? Why were we taken here? Are we kidnapped? Call the police!  
They paced down the halls and gradually slowed down.  
"Liza, I have something I have to tell you. Its about your father."Mom said, looking directly at Liza's eyes.  
"Sliy told me to never talk about him."Looking astray.  
"Thats HER father, i'm talking about yours."  
"I don't understand."  
"Liza, I'm not your real mother. I will tell you a story that not even I believe, but its all true. You must not tell Sliy, which it is not her destiny. Can I trust you?"  
"Yes mom?"  
"Long time ago when I was just twenty-three years old, I met Sliy's dad. We had a wonderful time together, eventually we got married and had our first child. Her name was Hannah. We were so happy together in one family. One day, I got my second child Sliy. Hannah got very jealous and ran away from home. We didn't worry. For these streets were very kind to us, and no crimes happened in many centuries. We expected her to come back very soon. Soon night fell and still no sign of her. Eventually Sliy's father went to go look for Hannah.  
He came back, huddled in tiny sobbs. "I'm so sorry Ashley, I didn't mean to."  
"What happened, did you find her?" My voice shaking.  
"Yes, but she's not Hannah, she's something evil. Oh, its all my fault!"  
"That doesn't make any sense!" He explained to me everything. He went to go looking for her. Every corner of town, but no sign of her. He went knocking on door to door but no one has seen her. One old crazy man pointed to the woods and said, "She ran in there, following some reddish, whitish, blackish blob. He knew what it was. Its a type of monster that leads you to its territory and devours your soul. He stepped into the woods and heard distant howls, for he knew they weren't ordinary howls, for they were werewolf howls. He shivered. A huddled shadow closed behind him, as he turned around to face Hannah, for she was not Hannah, she had the same appearances, but her eyes were dull and her smile was threatening. "Hannah?"  
"Daddy, bring me home?"  
"Hannah, daddy will get some help. Daddy will help you."  
"No! I want to go now!" and with that she slashed at him, leaving a scar under his eye. hssss. Then he fled, knowing there was no cure, and that his daughter was permanently lost. He told me who he really was. The leader of the highest vampire clan in the world, his true name was Mike, Mike Hardman. Sliy's father explained that because of his bounty, no one in the family was safe so he took off, with all his belongings." Sliy's mom pauses for a moment.  
"So how does this have anything to do with me?" Liza said, startled by all this news.  
"After a few months, I heard no new of my daughter Hannah. I heard a recent murder but didn't think much of it until a police came knocking on my door.  
"We have a murder case, and we'd like to ask you a few questions. May we come in" a tall policeman entered the house. Next to him was a short blonde woman, scrambling to catch up with his steps.  
"We are sorry to inform you that your sister cecelia, has been murdered." The blonde policewoman said, and gave my a second to let it settle. I cried. I loved my sister. My parents died when I was very young, we went to adoption together. Whenever she got picked, she wouldn't go without me. Eventually we snuck out and found a big box to live in, my sister went to work and I went to the streets to beg for money. But now, she was dead.  
"Is there anything I could do?"  
"We have a few question and then we have to discuss some children matter."  
"Anything!"  
"When was the last time you saw her?"  
"Last week."  
"Did she have a boyfriend of a husband?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Did you know she has a child?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Your sister has a child, she's up for adoption."  
"Oh, this is big news..." Then I thought to myself this is my sister! its the only thing i can do to repay her!Oh, and right after my husband and daughters news. "I'll take her."  
"Great! just sign these papers...and by next week, you'll add someone to your family!"

Past  
At exactly one week later, you came our house, but you weren't alone. A man was right behind you, and you clung to him the whole walk to our porch.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm her guardian."  
"But, i'm her guardian."  
"I'm her father."  
"Oh." was all I could manage out.  
"No time for that. Her name is Liza, she has one secret."  
"Go on..."  
"She's a half-dragon."

Present  
"That's impossible, I'm 100% human, I mean look at me!" Liza protested.  
"Ever wonder why your hairs gold, and ours is red?"  
"Skipped Genes?"  
"No, no one in our generation ever had gold or even blonde hair."  
"So...my father?"  
"Yes, after your father came to me, I did some searching. Dragons have different types. Different scales, different powers, different interests. The Black dragons are very clever, they sneak up on their opponents, they are usually very small. They love the night. Next is the rainbow dragons. They aren't actually rainbow, but they camouflage to their surrounding. They love rainbow chives. Then is the water, wind, earth, lightning, fire. Humans know dragons as fire dragons because fire dragons are careless to they get caught more easily."  
"Then what am I?"  
"There are many more dragons species, the more rare ones. They come in levels; common, rare, very rare, ultra rare, and legendary. You are in the legendary. A gold dragon. Dragons are known to like jewels because of your type. One villager found a gold dragon sleeping on a hill of jewels. He told the knights of the city, and they slaughtered the dragon. They used the dragon pure gold scales as plates and silverware. Because of the wealth these knights earned, there was a huge hunt for gold dragons. The gold dragons used to be in the very rare section, but because of hundreds of slaughter, its now in legendary."  
"How do you know all this? If I were you, I wouldn't believe a thing."  
"Your dad told me most of it_" She was interrupted by footsteps hitting the stone floor. Then we saw Sliy and relaxed, but tensed again when we realized she could've been eavesdropping.  
"Where are we?"I asked, panicked.

Next thing I knew, we found ourselves in a massive room. I fell asleep on the bed with my mom next to me. What we talked about earlier was so bizarre, I'd rather not think about it. But its my history, i'm 1/2 dragon. It's so hard to accept. Back home, the boys would think it would be so cool. I should become a boy. Nah, I like being a girl.  
According to tales of dragons, I should be able to have magic. Why do I look human? I looked at my hair. Hmmm, gold. I've always liked shiny, sparkly items. I'll go test my powers.  
Quietly slipping out of the room, looking for any glimpse of light, i walked along the hall. After about 30 minutes. I finally found a door that had sunlight peeking through its cracks. I opened the door, the hinges creaked loudly. I blinked a few times to adjust to the rough sunlight. I saw figures moving about. So fast my eyes couldn't follow.  
A guy around my age walked up to me. "Need help finding your station?"  
I didn't know how to answer that, "What if I say yes?"  
"Then I would ask if you knew your type."  
"What's a type?"  
"What powers, what specialties. What species."  
"Is there dragons here?" I asked, sounding foolish.  
"Dragons don't exist." He answered. Now I felt really stupid. Sensing my embarrassment he added, "But if you're talking about big winged lizards, we prefer to call them Gargoyles."  
Wait, so mom...Ashley. I can't call her mom, she's not my biological mom. So Ashley was telling the truth. My dad is a dragon.  
"I want to check the dragon section out." 


End file.
